Episode 5369 (17 October 2016)
Synopsis It’s Billy’s first day as manager at Coker & Sons.He’s still keen for Honey to work there too and is even considering asking Les if they can rent the flat above the parlour. Billy’s day doesn’t start well when he steps in rotten veg – the bins haven’t been collected for weeks and George Street stinks. Arriving at work, Billy’s surprised to find all the staff there, they’re all on the rota even though there’s no funeral. Billy panics when he finds Mr Eastman, who’s wife’s body’s just been brought in, lying on the floor; he’s highly relieved to discover Mr Eastman’s fainted and isn’t dead. As he recovers, Billy consoles him, makes him drink tea and lets him talk about his wife. Jay’s impressed by Billy’s people skills and Billy’s confidence is boosted when Tom reveals that Les said he was leaving the business in good hands. Billy calls a staff meeting – making it clear to the staff he’s not a mug and if they amend the rota again there will be consequences. As Jack, Honey and the Beavers clear up the overflowing rubbish, Honey admits to Jack that she doesn’t want to work at the funeral parlour or live above it. Overhearing, William chips in that he doesn’t want to live there either. Dennis passes on his bike and taunts William, dropping a snack wrapper at his feet. Later, Honey welcomes Billy home with cake and sparkling wine. They make a toast to their future, unaware that William’s miserable because of Dennis’ bullying. It’s the day before Kim’s theory test but, when she comes in to the Minute Mart for a magazine, it’s clear she’s not revising. Kim discovers Jack’s taking bets on whether she’ll pass her driving test by Christmas. She’s hurt when she learns that Patrick and Vincent are in on the bet, even though they’re backing her to pass. Patrick buys a book about the Brontës from the charity shop for Denise. Kim heads to the Launderette with her Highway Code and Dot gives her some study tips. Later, Kim‘s pleased when Denise reveals she didn’t bet on her. Denise gives Kim a pep talk and helps her study. In turn, Kim insists she’ll help Denise front up to Chelsea and Libby about the baby. Lee and Whitney return to the Early Pregnancy Unit to sign the remembrance book and leave some chocolates for the nurses. Afterwards, Whitney takes Lee shopping for a suit– for the wedding and his new job. When they get home, Whitney shows Mick and Linda a large jar she’s decorated, she thought they could put it on the bar to collect money for the Women’s and Children’s Unit. Whitney’s also brought back some flyers from the hospital - volunteers are needed for the Walford Players’ Christmas show. Kathy gate crashes Ben’s meeting at the hospital with consultant Katie Wagstaff. Katie explains they’re only talking about the possibility of Ben being a donor, they won’t be referred to the transplant centre until Phil has been sober for six months. She explains what would happen if Ben didn’t donate and says she can talk Ben through the risks of the transplant. Ben remains determined to go ahead. At the end of the meeting, Kathy blurts out that she thinks Ben is very hurt and the transplant is a way to make himself feel better, telling Katie about Paul and Peggy’s deaths. Later, Kathy visits Ben to apologise. He’s furious, having learnt Katie wants him to see a psychologist before they’ll even refer him to the transplant centre. Kathy’s devastated when Ben reminds her she wasn’t there when he was a kid then tells her to stay out of his life. Belinda leaves two bags of washing at the launderette, telling Dot the one marked ‘towels’ is urgent. When Belinda returns for her washing, Dot’s prioritised the wrong bag – she’s upset by her mistake, assuring an angry Belinda she’ll stay late and do the other bag straight away. Masood’s uncomfortable when Carmel tries to make him sit down and discuss their situation but gets a last minute reprieve when she’s called back to work. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes